My Happy Ending
by Toylad
Summary: Lo único que me consuela, es pensar que es, en cierto modo, lindo saber que estuviste ahí. Que actuase como si yo en verdad te importara. Que por un tiempo me hiciste sentir que era la única. Es lindo saber que en algún momento lo tuvimos todo, a pesar de que ahora no tenemos nada. Y ahora, simplemente miras cómo caigo.


**Nota de autora:**Yeah, you can kill me. Lamento mucho no haber publicado nada. Es sólo que mi inspiración se fue y no logro escribir sin inspiración. Además, ando medio emo (?). Al menos ya mi inspiración ha vuelto. Aunque espero que no sea solo por este ratito, y me dure más. Por cierto, quiero darle millones de gracias a mi amiga Una-demente-suelta, por ayudarme a que regresara. _¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres la mejor!_

**Disclaimer:**Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción es de Avril Lavigne. El fic sí me pertenece.

* * *

Escucho cómo las gotas de lluvia golpetean la ventana del autobús en el que viajo, creando una peculiar música para mis oídos. Escucho los murmullos de las personas que hablan sobre mí a mis espaldas, criticando mi supuesto mal temperamento y pésima educación. Y, para ser honesta, me importa una mierda lo que piensen. No me siento muy de ánimos como para escuchar a la gente que cree ser _perfecta, _gente que no sabe nada y cree saberlo todo, gente que más que finura es pura falsedad_. _Porque, seamos sinceros, la sociedad se está yendo a la mierda. La falsedad y la hipocresía nos absorben poco a poco, rompiendo así el maldito y frágil hilo que le brinda soporte a absurdo mundo.

Pero, en fin, no estoy diciendo esto para dar un estúpido discurso sobre la sociedad. Estoy diciendo esto, o al menos intento convencerme a mí misma que lo hago por este motivo, porque de alguna forma necesito desahogarme.

Y es que, ¿Quién no sentiría la necesidad de sacar todo, cuando la persona en la cual has depositado toda tu confianza, quien crees que has llegado a _conocer,_ la ha mandado a la basura por tan solo placer? ¿Quién no ha llorado más por unas simples palabras o una simple imagen, que por un golpe recibido? En esta vida, lo que más duelen no son los golpes recibidos o inclusive dados. No. Lo que duele es cuando el golpe no es en el exterior, sino más bien en el interior.

Supondré que ya comprendes a qué punto deseo llegar.

Siento como el bus hace una parada, y una pareja de esposos extremadamente cariñosos –estúpidamente melosos, diría yo– sube. Pasan a mi lado y la mujer, la cual parece estar embarazada, me sonríe al verme. Hago una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Ni de eso tengo ánimos. La pareja se sienta detrás de mí y, aunque sé que se considera de muy mala educación, decido escuchar parte de su conversación.

_"¿Cómo está el bebé?" _pregunta él, con una dulzura indescriptible en su voz.

_"Está bien, Tomás. No es necesario que te preocupes" _responde la mujer. Luego puedo escuchar los ruidos que hacen al besarse.

Dirijo mi mirada al suelo, cierro mis ojos y suspiro.

Todas esas promesas que me dijiste, esas malditas promesas que no son más que puras mentiras. Todo lo que pudimos ser. Lo que debíamos ser. Y ahora todo se desvanece ante mí.

_Flashback._

_Corro en el parque, ya que siempre entreno en tal lugar. Sigo corriendo por una calle no muy transitada, y al llegar al final, doy una vuelta a la derecha. Entonces, siento como si mi corazón dejase de latir un segundo. Siento las lágrimas que amenazan por salir, pero decido retenerlas._

_Justo detrás de un basurero, te encuentras tú, al parecer a punto de hacerlo con una puta. Una sonrisa torcida se encuentra estampada en tu rostro. La tienes abrazada por la cintura y le susurras cosas al oído. Ella suelta esas estúpidas risitas –las cuales, me comprueban que es una puta–, mientras sus brazos parecen estar atados a tu cuello._

_Desvías la mirada, y la diriges adonde me encuentro. Te quedas como en estado de shock. Sueltas a la silicona humana, te la haces quitada a como puedes y me continuas mirando como idiota._

_"Ey, Butch, ¿Ya terminas…?" pero el oxigenado de quinta no termina su frase, cuando se percata de mi presencia._

_Ese par de estúpidos…_

_Brick y Boomer, tus hermanos y mejores amigos. Sé que siempre te dijeron que yo era muy difícil para ti, cuando en realidad nunca me conocieron realmente. También sé lo irónico que es que te digan eso, como si ellos no fueran tan complicados. _

_¿Es por eso que te buscan una fácil? ¿Una zorra?_

_Pero lo que en verdad me pregunto, ¿Es que acaso ellos acaso te conocen en verdad, Butch? ¿Acaso saben todo lo que me ocultas, toda la __**mierda **__que haces? ¿Lo saben? ¿O también se lo ocultas a ellos?_

_Te acercas a mí, parece que cada paso que das se vuelve más dificultoso para ti. ¿Tan difícil es decirme que me has engañado y que me has hecho trizas? _

_"K-Kaoru, y-yo…" tu intento para hablar es patético. Casi tanto como tú. "Déjame explicarte…" comienzas a rascarte la nuca. Te conozco, o al menos eso creo hacer, pero sé que haces eso cuando no sabes qué decir. _

_"No. No es necesario que me expliques nada" te corto, mi voz se escucha fría. Más de lo normal. "Tan solo pudiste haberme dicho que ya todo se había acabado" finalizo, casi escupiendo cada palabra que circula por mis labios._

_Y sin más, me voy media vuelta y me marcho de allí. Reteniendo las lágrimas con un mismo pensamiento que circula por mi mente cada vez que me hieres con alguna de tus idioteces, "Tú nunca valdrás lo suficiente como para derramar lágrimas por ti"._

_Pude haberte golpeado, quizá hasta dejado inconsciente, pero no pienso perder mi tiempo con un imbécil como tú. Nunca valdrás la pena. Y quiero que grabes eso en tu cerebro. Si es que en verdad lo tienes._

_Fin del Flashback._

Esto me ha llevado a suponer que todo este tiempo estuviste fingiendo. Que todos esos "te amo" eran pura mierda.

Lo único que me consuela, es pensar que es, en cierto modo, lindo saber que estuviste ahí. Que actuase como si yo en verdad te importara. Que por un tiempo me hiciste sentir que era la _única_. Es lindo saber que en algún momento lo tuvimos todo, a pesar de que ahora no tenemos nada.

Y ahora, simplemente miras cómo caigo. Me haces saber que terminamos. Aunque desde lo más profundo siempre lo supe.

Lo que no comprendo, y supongo que nunca lo haré, es por qué me haces todo esto. ¿Acaso fue algo que yo hice? ¿O fue por algo que tú dijiste?

No es como si estuviéramos muertos. O al menos físicamente, porque, siéndote honesta, por dentro me siento pudrir.

Finalmente, el bus llega a un hotel. El que más nos gustaba. Al que hace un par de años íbamos.

Bajo del transporte y me dirijo al lugar. Ingreso, y me voy cuenta de que está igual que siempre. Me acerco al joven de la recepción y solicito la llave para una habitación. Me da la 36, la misma que nos dieron la primera vez que vinimos. La vida es tan irónica, ¿No lo crees?

Me dirijo a la habitación. Entro y cierro la puerta de golpe. Me quito mi jacket de cuero negra y la lanzo a un lado. Voy a la cama y me recuesto en ella.

Suspiro, resignándome a la triste realidad. Todo ese "final feliz" con el que creí que mi historia terminaría, fue solo un maldito cuento de hadas. Un maldito cuento que nunca será realidad.

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:**¿Tan corta-venas me quedó? Bueno, corta-venas o no, espero que les haya gustado. Creo que iba a hacer otra aclaración, pero para ser honesta, se me olvidó.

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


End file.
